wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cytheiod
Please create a separate header if you’re gonna leave a message here; I don’t wanna keep having to create them for you. Hello Boggy B Hello Boggy B, you may remember me from long ago. I've decided to make a continuation to the series I made long ago "My Memes" It is on my talk page. Hope its cool. (CoachSDot (talk) 02:04, January 5, 2016 (UTC)) Gaming footer Hi, Burning Star V! A user nominated the Worms Wiki for inclusion in our gaming footer program. As this site meets all the minimum requirements, all that remains is admin approval. Please let me know if you are interested! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:25, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Apologies for the incredibly belated response, I’m not that active here anymore. :You have my approval. :—Burning Star V (talk) 02:23, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Request Hello there! I'm Artema385 - administrator of Russian Worms Wiki. Can I ask about a favor, please? May I take the information and design from Worms Wiki (En.)? Sincerely, Artema385. :What exactly do you mean by design? The background, logo, colors, etc.? :As for the information; as long as you’re translating it to Russian, go ahead. :—Burning Star V (talk) 18:32, May 20, 2016 (UTC) ::> What exactly do you mean by design? The background, logo, colors, etc.? ::-I mean design of pages, templates etc. ::> As for the information; as long as you’re translating it to Russian, go ahead. ::-Thanks ::—Artema385 (talk) 11:39, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Eh, sure. :::Though, may I ask why you added the “Unsigned” template under my signature? You don’t need to do that—I signed my reply, you know. :::—Burning Star V (talk) 11:33, May 31, 2016 (UTC) I’M BUTT‐HURT GRRRRRRR YOUR SOUL WILL BE MINE I WAS PLANNING TO MAKE A TEAM OF MY MOD, AND YOU, IDIOT, DELETED IT! AN ADMIN OF WORMS WIKI SHOULD KNOW, THAT MY TEAM IS BASED ON A MOD, WHILE. YOU STUPID IDIOT, YOU MAKE MY SHAdOW SOUL TO TAKE YOUR OWNSonic050 (talk) 13:31, May 23, 2016 (UTC)Shadow-The-Worm :Mods aren’t official and thus don’t belong on this wiki, first of all. :Secondly… it’s past your bedtime. :—Burning Star V (talk) 11:16, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Who even KNOWS MY POWER! (I am not as much as not understanding, as i look!) Let me show you, what ultimate power is. You call me a butt-hurt? HA! YOu can either choice: 1. Not to delete mod pages, and create special section for them. OR 2. To delete mod pages, and enrage the ULTIMATE LIFE FORM WORM, SHADOW THE WORM. (This is if you want to choose either 1 or 2) Or tell me, what to do, to avold the mod pages deletion by the admin. I am sorry for making you enraged, but you made me enraged too. Um... Lets team up and help Dark Chaos to defeat Night Mare Combat once again. Maybe he will join this Worms Wiki and Worms games i have (and possibly you have too). Shadow The Worm (talk) 11:02, June 9, 2016 (UTC)Shadow The Worm :You really are a brain‐dead, ostentatious edge‐lord. You claim to have “ultimate power” yet all I can imagine behind that screen is a 7‐year‐old who’s watched too much Sonic X. I am not going to role‐play with you, if that’s what you’re trying to get me to do. :Mods do not belong here. Simple as that. I’m not gonna cater to your every need. :By the way, do you even know what the term butt‐hurt means? Look at you; your ass is clearly on fire. Take a break from the Internet, and the time to realize that nobody here’s enraged but you. :—Burning Star V (talk) 02:40, June 10, 2016 (UTC) I AM YOUR BEST NIGHTMARE! Did you really think that blocking me will make me retire The Internet for long time? Hahaha, you are really are an idiot! If you will block me again, I WILL APPEAR IN YOUR NIGHTMARES AS OMEGA FLOWEY WITH SHADOW'S FACE! I AM YOUR BEST NIGHTMARE, SHADOW THE WORM!!! So, goodbye and have a BAD TIME! Shadow The Worm (talk) 05:27, October 19, 2016 (UTC)